Caught Off Guard
by Yuleira
Summary: He narrowed his eyes when she repeatedly yelled for him, this time letting out a long cry as she cupped her hands around her mouth. She wasn't going to give up. That was just how she was. He raised himself from the thick branch and leaped from it.


_**A/N:** Wheeeee my first AnS ff! I dedicate this to Nati :D *hugs* She's the one that showed me this beautiful manga filled with wonderful characters and a great storyline. Unfortunately the updates of AnS are quite slow, so I have no idea how to survive another month… And sadly I noticed the lack of fanart/fanfiction of 'Akagami no Shirayukihime'. …I wonder why that is… Maybe too less people know about it? Anyways, with Nati's help I want to show you more of this series :D_

_This One-Shot takes place in Chapter 26. And it has SPOILERS. So don't read this if you don't know what's going on or don't want to be spoilered! , I took the dialogue of Obi and Shirayuki and added a little to it because I think Obi was neglected a little here. And since there are so many hints in the manga and gosh, because I just go crazy when I see Obi, I wanted to center this One Shot around them. So, no haters from the Zen x Shirayuki-fans please xD Don't get me wrong, I love Zen. I just wish there'd be a Zen x Shirayuki x Obi-threesome xD_

_SO. Nuff said! Have fun reading!_

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Caught Off-Guard<strong>

"Obi, are you here?"

The ex-assassin silently watched the red-headed young girl run to the forest's clearing, shouted his name. He wasn't sure if he should jump from the tree he was seated in and greet her. Why was she calling him? Wasn't it his fault she was kidnapped from the Royal Castle of Tanburn?

"Obi!"

He narrowed his eyes when she repeatedly yelled for him, this time letting out a long cry as she cupped her hands around her mouth. She wasn't going to give up. That was just how she was. He raised himself from the thick branch and leaped from it— landing heavily on his feet. Though she didn't seem to hear or see him.

"Young Mistress," he said loud enough to reach her ears but barely below a shout.

Shirayuki had almost given up her search when she heard him. _'Obi!_'

Her eyes slightly widened and she quickly turned her head into the direction of the familiar voice. Relief washed over her and she ran towards him while he slowly approached her.

"Oh, thank goodness!" she gasped. "I heard you were around here." She halted a meter in front of him. "You were acting strangely on the way to the village and it worried me." Up to now he hadn't uttered a single word. She looked into his ocher eyes and her heart skipped a beat. That look… and the emotionless face didn't at all resemble the cheerful young man that escorted her to Tanburn.

_'…Worried? Really, now.' _His eyes flickered to the cut on her cheek and that numbness in him grew. "…Sorry." It wasn't enough. "…I'm sorry. I was your… _bodyguard_ and yet you went through so much horror."

…She had been taken. Right in front of his eyes, and he had done nothing in order to keep her safe. Being praised for his agility and martial arts… and for what exactly? What use did those skills have if he wasn't even able to put up with one man? Sure, he had let himself be distracted when the twin siblings of Prince Raji had entered the room and in that one moment he was immobilized. The last thing he had seen was the panic-stricken look in her eyes and the horror-filled shriek when she called his name. She needed help and he hadn't been there. The guilt burned inside him and yet… here she was, forgiving him? How could she after _that_?

"I'm sorry." He wanted to avert his eyes from her when her brows creased and he caught realization, shock and then anger glint in her own.

"Wa-wait… You don't need to apologize! Th-that's not…" She raised her hand as if to make him stop talking if he were to say another word. A pause, and she struggled to find the right words. "That's not-"

He pressed his hand to her mouth to shut the words out. "No matter what you say, I won't listen."

In that moment he didn't want to hear what she said because he knew it was a lie just to make him feel better. But how could anything? Fact was, he had failed as a bodyguard.

"I came with you, in order to _protect_ you."

The wind rustled through the leaves of the trees and everything around them was silent. She didn't try to talk. She didn't take her eyes from him. And her lips felt hot and soft against his palm, making him wonder a little. And those eyes… Those big jade eyes were staring at him, watching, waiting. Something gleamed in her eyes and feeling awkward he took his hand down.

"Ah… Sorry, did I hurt you?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm fine." She looked to the side and a thoughtful look appeared on her face. For a long moment she didn't say anything and then she scowled. Was she going to scold him now?

"Does what I think not matter, Obi?"

He smiled at the question. "…Yes, your thoughts don't matter." He didn't want to hear them, no matter how much she would forgive him. As long as he couldn't forgive himself, he wouldn't accept hers.

"Okay," she said defeated and sighed. Then, in the next moment, she looked determined. "But the next time I go to Tanburn, please escort me again."

…He hadn't expected that. How was it that he, a trained and skilled martial artist could be caught off guard so many times when she said something? The only thing he could utter was a confused _"Huh?"._

She chuckled and showed him a bright smile. "You said next time you'll take me to the marketplace, right?"

"Shira-" _Oh_! He covered his mouth with the back of his hand in time, glad he had reacted fast enough.

Her cheeks colored and she shyly looked at him from under her eyelashes. "I don't mind you saying my name, Obi. Why is it you never do?"

He couldn't believe his ears and held back a blink. What was she asking? "Because it's improper, Young Miss."

"Even if I wish it?"

"Then Master would most likely want my head. And I'm just a humble servant, I really shouldn't." A smirk followed those words. That would definitely happen. Although he didn't think that Master would severely punish him. He might just chop his hand down on his head like he usually did and make him gain headaches from it.

"But aren't we friends?"

He narrowed his eyes and little and smiled. She was so naïve. "I'm nothing more than a stranger, Miss."

_'…Nothing more than a stranger.' _Somehow, those words stung when he said them. And the way he said them… Wasn't there a little left for her? Wait- What was she even thinking? Her heart belonged to Zen, but why was it racing when he was near her? It meant nothing, right? She placed her hands on her cheeks to calm her nerves and cool her heated cheeks. _'Calm down, calm down…'_

"Young Miss?"

She jumped when he was so close to her face. "Are you all right? You're really red."

"Oh, I'm fine." She waved and clumsily took a step back. "Please forget what I said," she muttered embarrassed and bowed. "I… I'm looking forward to next time."

A smile slipped over her lips. "I'll remember that, Young Mistress."

She lost her balance and staggered. Obi reacted fast grabbed her wrist. He chuckled when he pulled her back up.

"You might start being more careful or else I'll think you're tripping around me on purpose." He grinned his playful grin. She took all of him in. His black spiky hair, his slightly toned skin, those light cat-like eyes… And the musky smell surrounding him. She inhaled it and closed her eyes, not fully aware she was leaning into him. He was so very different from Zen. …_Wild_. Mysterious. Was that what attracted her to him?

"Uhm… Young Miss?" The way she leaned in raised his hackles. Again, she did something unexpected. She was really testing his sheer willpower. His voice brought her back to the reality and she jumped back, shamefully bowing her head.

"Eeek! Oh God, I'm so sorry! I'm shameless! Forgive me." She wanted to run away, but bowed instead, staring blushingly at the floor.

His laughter filled the night sky. In his mind he corrected himself that she was not naïve (well, a bit), but amazing in many ways.

"No harm done."

_Fin_ (for now).


End file.
